


Dessert

by luniellar



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Cute, Dessert, Dinner, Explicit Language, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Chris Evans, Language, Love, Love at First Sight, Modeling, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Sweet, cursing, first sight, naked, photoshoot, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luniellar/pseuds/luniellar
Summary: You show up at your modeling gig and realize Chris Evans is the main model you will be supporting today. You think you are developing a connection beyond explanation, but is he feeling the same way?
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 25





	Dessert

His eyes stared into mine as his fresh, but dark and musky scent surrounded the space between us. As much as I hated perfume gigs, cologne gigs I didn’t mind. There was something mysterious about male scents that was deeply comforting to me. When the bright flash caught his clear blue eyes, I couldn’t help admiring how beautiful he looked in person. Despite the platform box I was standing on, he still had another four inches on me. Click. He leaned closer, lowered his head until our foreheads touched lightly. I watched him intently as his eyes closed and my cheeks were greeted by the warmth of his hands.

I remember when a friend tried to explain the difference between a man’s hand and a boy’s hand during lunch one time. A man’s hand wasn’t necessarily soft or dainty, but it moved with a purpose. Wherever it was, it was there with a purpose whether that was to hold his woman’s hand or to hold the door for the elderly. The hand could speak emotions and communicate trust. Whatever that meant right? Well that’s what I thought until I felt him against me. His hand was a man’s hand.

I cleared my throat because it was so dry after hours of non-stop filming and he pulled away from me immediately. He dropped his hand and whispered under his breath.

“Is everything okay? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

I shook my head. This was definitely a first. As the sub-model on these shoots, I was just there to show off my physical features without the pros that came with being a famous celebrity. I smiled back meeting his eyes and he raised a hand to the director.

“Can I take a quick 5?” He asked and the director responded with a thumbs up from behind the camera.

I relaxed my tense body and he did the same. I didn’t know if he called for a break because of me, but hey a girl can dream. His team of make up artists and support staff ran over to Chris with bottles of water. He grabbed one and handed one over to me.

“Thank you,” I responded and he smiled. He turned to let his staff know that he was okay and didn’t need anything else. Did he really just call this break for me? I felt little hope blossoming in my stomach as I drank the cold water down. The coolness was refreshing and much needed, but it also sent chills down my body. How many hours had gone by since my last meal? I was starving.

The director of this shoot was known to be perfectionist and I couldn’t eat before shoots for obvious reasons. I still loved the camera and getting to spend time with guys like the Chris Evans was a nice perk. He was like how everyone described him, down-to-Earth, sweet, kind, and caring.

I walked off the set to drop off my water bottle and by the time I was walking back I felt Chris’ gaze on me. I wrapped the long, flowy ivory silk dress tighter around me keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

“Feeling better?” He muttered as everyone started getting back to their positions.

“Hm?” I responded back, meeting his strong face.

“You looked like you could use a break,” he laughed and I found myself smiling with him. Did he just confess to calling that break for me? I didn’t know how else to respond except to wish for the director to yell out more directions for us.

“Oh- Wait,” Chris said as he stepped closer to me. “You have a small lipstick smudge here.” He pointed to a spot below his unbelievably soft looking lips. I raised my hand in response and tried to rub it off my face. He shook his head. “Can I?”

I nodded and his thumb grazed over my lower lips toward my chin. He put a tiny amount of pressure as he swiped across and a smile bloomed on his face like a little kid.

“There,” he said. At the same time the light flashed around us the familiar sounds from the camera clicked at a fast pace.

“Great! Let’s keep this going!” The director shouted and my face heated up in embarrassment.

I looked up at Chris who still had his thumb on my chin. He moved his hand to tilt my head towards his face. I kept my gaze on him as he looked down intently on my face. I followed his eyes as he admired each part of my face. He started from my forehead, met my eyes, and moved down to my lips that were parted. I felt his other arm wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer.

“Good! Hold this position!”

I held my breath as our lips were so close to each other. I felt his warm breath on my lips. I didn’t know if he could hear my heart that was thumping out of my chest. My cheeks were warm in embarrassment as we held each other's gaze for what it felt like hours.

Chris broke the eye contact and looked over at the director who clapped his hands together. “This is perfect, maybe we just needed that small break! It’s a wrap!”

Everyone clapped around us for a few seconds and started packing up all the equipment and gear. Chris moved his arm and pulled away from me. I stood there frozen still trying to take in that the shoot was a wrap. He held his hand out which I naturally took to step down from the platform.

“Thank you,” I replied.

“Thank you for a great photoshoot today,” he responded back. I nodded in agreement. I was too dumbfounded to say anything else back. Was it bad if I wanted to ask him if he wanted to grab some dinner with me? I didn’t want him to leave just yet.

“Well,” Chris cleared his throat. “I will see you around then?”

I nodded back hiding my disappointment. Just say something. Anything.

  
“Good luck on your next projects,” I responded genuinely. I turned my back and started my way back to my changing room with the trail of the dress tailing me. I didn’t know why I didn’t say anything back. I felt a connection unlike any other and I knew he felt the same. But it was the what if. I would end up in his books as another no name who couldn’t handle the thirst for fame. That was going to be detrimental to everything I worked to get here.

Once I got to my changing room, I closed the door behind and started packing my belongings. In a matter of minutes I threw everything into my weekender bag and the only thing left was to change out of the dress. I managed to pull the side zipper down when there was a soft knock on my door. Holding the dress together with my hands I opened the door just enough my head could poke out.

I was greeted by a large chest at my eye level that I followed up to see a familiar smile.

“Chris?” I blurted out in surprise.

“Why didn’t you tell me your name before? I had to knock through all these changing rooms to find yours.”

I stared back at him speechless.

“Y/N, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner together.”

“Huh?” My brain was clearly having a hard time processing everything happening. Chris comes knocking on my changing room to ask for dinner together?

“I thought it was worth a shot. I didn’t expect you to walk off like that.”

“Yes,” I replied. “I would love to have dinner with you.”

His smile lit up his face as he exhaled a sigh of relief. “And sorry about catching you in the middle of changing.” He eyed my dress that I was doing a poor job of holding up to cover myself up.

“Oh? Oh! Oh my gosh!” I said back as I covered up my cleavage. “Sorry you had to see that, but yes to dinner.”

His face changed as he looked back at me. His blue eyes lit up as he held up the door with one hand. “I know I shouldn’t, but you are so fucking perfect.” In one push, he made his way through the door and shut it behind him. His body was in between the door and mine.

He reached for my face and I tiptoed to help meet his lips. Our lips pressed together softly and quickly picked up force as he kissed back hard. Our breath fought to steal from each other. His arms held on to me and pulled me up towards him. The closer distance made it easier for his tongue and mine to explore each other. By the time one of us pulled away, my dress was completely off my upper half and barely hanging on to cover my bottom half by my hips.

“I wanted to do so badly to you all day, Y/N.” He said as he was catching his breath.

As I was trying to pull my dress up again, his hands wrapped around mine holding them in place. “You are so beautiful, why are you trying to cover yourself up?”

My face couldn’t get any hotter. I blushed hard as I couldn’t keep my eye contact. “Chris, I literally met you for the first time today and now I’m literally half naked.”

He rolled his eyes at me playfully. “It’s like you read my mind on how I like my woman. Half naked on the first day. But, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. This is just additional perk I’m enjoying.”

I looked at him with a doubtful face and he buried his face into the nook of my neck. “I wanted to do this too. Trust me or not, I know how I feel for you and it’s not like anything else I felt.” He kissed my neck and moved down to my collarbone.

“How do you feel about dessert before dinner?” He asked.

“Chris!” I laughed and he looked up at me.

“I’m just kidding, but we are definitely going to go for ice cream after dinner today. Real dessert after that.” He nudged me and I shook my head.

“I’m making sure to grab my serving too, then.”

“Only if you let me go for seconds.” Chris helped to pull my dress up like a gentleman. “Now, cover that up. I don’t want other people staring at my dessert during dinner.”


End file.
